Iris Potter
by Dally's Little Girl
Summary: What if Harry had a little sister? She loves her brother so much. He loves her the same way. What does she go through as Harry's out finding the Horcruxes?
1. The Escape

Iris Potter

**Hello. This is my first attempt to a Harry Potter fic. Please read and review!**

**Sum: What if Harry had a little sister? She loves her brother so much. He loves her the same way. What does she go through as Harry's out finding the Horcruxes? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone you find familiar. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own Iris.**

Chapter 1 Escaping

My name is Iris Lily Potter. My older brother is Harry Potter. I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our parents were killed by Voldemort when I was a month old and Harry was one. Harry almost got killed but Voldemort's spell went out of whack and gave a lot of his powers to Harry. That's where his scar comes from. I was lucky because Voldemort didn't come anywhere near me even though he knew about me.

Everyone says that I look exactly like my mum. I have red hair and blue eyes. I'm very smart in school, but not as smart as Harry's friend Hermione Granger. She's my friend too. My best friend is Ginny Weasley who happens to be my brother's girlfriend. Ginny is the little sister of Harry's best friend Ron Weasley and my boyfriend Fred Weasley. Fred's three years older than I am, but I don't care. He treats me with respect. That's the only reason Harry allowed me to date him. Plus, he knows him.

Harry and I are sitting on our bed at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's house looking at the Daily Prophet. Aunt Petunia is mum's older sister. They raised us. I guess you could say they neglected us. They treat their son, Dudley, with love but not us. I don't think Aunt Petunia liked mum very much because she saw mum as a freak. All three of them think Harry and I are freaks because we can do magic.

"Are we safe Harry?" I ask him.

"No, none of us are safe," he says.

"Why is Snape headmaster?" I ask disgustedly.

"I don't know. I'm not going back this year."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I have to finish finding those Horcruxes."

"I want to go with you," I say.

"No. I already paid for you to go to school. You'll be safer there."

"Not if it's being ran by Death Eaters!" I argue.

"Trust me. You'll be safer."

"Fine," I say giving in.

All of a sudden, my brown owl, Freedom, screeches. Then, Harry's owl Hedwig screeches.

"Potters!" we hear Uncle Vernon holler up at us.

"Nice going," we tell the owls at the same time before we get up and leave the room.

We get downstairs to find our aunt, uncle, and cousin packed up. They have to leave because they aren't safe around Harry or me.

"Those bloody birds are about to get on my nerves," Uncle Vernon tells us as we get in the room.

"Hey, you're leaving. You don't have to worry about them anymore," Harry tells him.

"Dursleys, we're leaving," he announces ignoring Harry as usual.

"Hey," Dudley says coming up to us. "Thanks for saving us. I just want you guys to know that I appreciate you two now. Thanks."

"No problem Dudley," Harry says.

"Yeah no problem," I tell him.

He smiles and shakes both of our hands. Aunt Petunia starts crying uncontrollably.

"Let's go," Uncle Vernon says and they leave.

We follow them outside and watch them leave. Dudley waves so we wave back. They go out of sight so we go inside.

"That was weird," I say as we get inside.

"Yeah, and completely unexpected," Harry says shutting the door.

"Definitely. What do we do now?" I ask realizing we have the house to ourselves.

"I don't know, but it's getting late. The Weasleys should be here anytime," he says.

Just then, the door opens and Hermione bursts in and hugs Harry. Ron joins in on the hug. Hagrid comes in too. Fred comes in with George and I run to him.

"Fred!" I holler.

"Hey, babe," he says as I come into his arms. He kisses me.

"Hey George," I greet his twin after I get out of the kiss.

"Hey Iris."

There are a lot of people that had come in.

"Hello, I'm Bill Weasley," a guy with red hair that goes down to his neck and flares out introduces himself to Harry and me.

"Hi," we say shaking his hand.

"So you're Fred's girl?" he asks me.

"Yup, that's me," I say proudly.

"She's a keeper Fred," he tells his younger brother.

Fleur Delacour comes to his side and grabs his hand. It turns out that they're engaged.

"Bill, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to your face?" I ask him noticing the scratch by his eye.

"Greyback bit me and turned me into a werewolf," he answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say looking down at my feet.

"Don't be," he says.

"Hey Iris," Tonks greets me coming to my side.

"Hey Tonks!" I exclaim.

"Guess what?" she asks Harry and me as Lupin comes to her side.

"What?" we ask.

"Remus and I got married."

"That is so cool!" I say.

"Congrats!" Harry says.

"There's no time to waste," Mad-Eye Moody says.

"Iris, Harry told us you're not doing this so Tonks is going to take you to the Burrow," Mr. Weasley tells me.

"Why can't I do this?" I ask my brother.

"It's too dangerous for you," Harry says.

"But-"

"Don't start with me," he orders.

"Fine," I mumble.

"Grab on," Tonks says holding out her arm.

"We'll see you later," Harry said.

"Okay."

I grab Tonks' arm and we Apparate away. We're at the Burrow in a matter of seconds. We head up to the little house.

"Oh Iris, dear," Mrs. Weasley greets me as we get to the door and hugs me.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," I acknowledge her and hug her back.

"Mum, did you mention Iris?" Ginny asks from upstairs.

"Yes dear," she answers her daughter.

Ginny comes down in a matter of seconds.

"Iris!"

"Ginny!" I exclaim and we hug each other.

"Tonks, thank you for bringing her," Mrs. Weasley thanks her.

"Yeah, thanks Tonks," I say.

"No problem. Anything for you Iris," she says and leaves.

"I hope they all come out alive," I say aloud.

"We do too," Ginny says.

"Shoot, I left my stuff there," I say. Just then, all of my stuff appear. "Never mind."

"You can store them in my room until we go back to school like usual," Ginny offers.

"Sounds good," I say.

We both bring my stuff up to her room. She tells me to put them in the corner so I do. Freedom screeches.

"I think she's hungry," I say.

Ginny shows me where they keep their stash of owl food. We go back up and feed her. She was hungry.

We go back downstairs and no one has returned. I'm getting worried, especially for my brother since he's the one that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are after.

"Why isn't anyone back?" I ask.

"I don't know, dear. I was wondering the exact same thing," Mrs. Weasley says going to the open door. She looks outside. "Still no one in sight."

Ginny and I sit down at the table.

"This is nerve wrecking," she says.

"Yeah. Definitely," I say agreeing.

It turns into a scary silence. I can't think about anything, but Harry. My brother is the most important person to me right now. I hate the thought that he's in grave danger.

"Iris. Do you hear that?" Ginny asks perking up.

I listen and hear rustling from outside. "Yeah."

We hurry outside right behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry. Hagrid. Where's everyone else?" she asks my brother.

"HARRY!" I exclaim happily running towards him.

"Hey Iris," he says hugging me.

"We don't know. There's a big war going on up there," Hagrid says.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley says putting her hand up to her mouth and looking up at the sky.

"I'm so glad you didn't go," Harry tells me still hugging me close to him.

"I'm not glad you went. I was worried sick," I tell him holding onto him.

We hear people trudging towards us. Harry and I get out of the hug and find Mr. Weasley supporting another Harry whose ear is bleeding like crazy.

"It's George," Mr. Weasley announces. "A Death Eater hit him.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny cries running towards them.

We take him in. Mrs. Weasley lies him down on the couch and strokes his hair. He looks like George now. Fred will be heartbroken.

I go outside and wait for others. Fred and Lupin comes up.

"Iris!" Fred yells hugging me as Lupin goes into the Burrow. "I'm so glad you didn't go."

"That's what Harry said," I say hugging him back. I get out of the hug. "Fred, George is hurt. I guess his ear got blown off."

His eyes grow wide and he dashes inside. I run after him. When I get inside, he's already by George's side. I go up behind him and put my arms around him to comfort him.

"How are ya feeling Georgie?" he asks his twin.

"Saint like," he whispers.

"What?" Fred asks confused.

"Saint like. Get it? I'm holey," he whispers pointing to his bloody half of an ear.

"From all of the come backs you could choose from, you choose saint like," Fred half laughs smiling.

"He's still George," I say smiling putting my head into the side of Fred's neck.

"Yup," he laughs putting his head on top of mine.

"I always will be," George tells us.

We laugh.

"Mad-Eye's dead," Bill announces coming in with Fleur.

"What?" we all ask in shock.

"Mundungus got one look at Voldemort, freaked out, and Apparated. Voldemort aimed a curse right before Mundungus left and hit Mad-Eye," Bill explains.

We all have a moment of silence. I'm shocked. I think we all are. Who would've thought of Mad-Eye getting killed? I think no one.

"I think we've all had a long day. Tomorrow's the wedding. Everyone should get to sleep," Mrs. Weasley announces breaking the silence.

"Sounds good," Mr. Weasley agrees.

Everyone else agrees and leaves. Soon enough, it's just the Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione, Harry, and I.

"Hermione, Iris, come with me," Ginny whispers to us and goes toward the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs Iris," Harry informs me.

"Okay. See you in a little bit," I say and go with the girls.

We get to the kitchen.

"It's Harry's birthday tomorrow right, Iris?" Ginny asks me.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I was thinking the three of us should bake him a cake and bring it out for him after the wedding," Ginny says.

"Yeah!" Hermione and I exclaim.

"What's going on in here you three?" Bill asks coming in.

"It's Harry's birthday tomorrow. We're gonna bake him a cake," Ginny tells him.

"That's a really great idea," he says.

"Can we bring it out after your wedding?" she asks her older brother.

"Sure," he says.

"Thanks," we say.

"No problem. Have fun," he says and turns around.

"You can't tell him," Ginny tells him.

"Okay," he says and leaves the room.

"Let's get to work," Ginny says.

We get all the ingredients together and make the cake. While it's baking, we get the icing and other decorating stuff out.

It's done baking. We take it out and start decorating with red and gold icing for Gryffindor. Then we write Happy Birthday, Harry with white icing. We even sprinkle sprinkles on the cake.

"It looks good," Ginny says.

"Yup. Now where to hide it?" Hermione wonders aloud.

"Mum?" Ginny hollers for her mum.

"Yes dear? It smells really good in here," Mrs. Weasley says entering the kitchen.

"Where can we hide Harry's cake so he doesn't see it until tomorrow after the wedding?" Ginny asks pointing to the cake.

"That is a very beautiful cake. He'll love it. I'll take it to your father and my room with me," she answers and picks up the cake.

"Okay," Ginny says.

"Good night girls," she says and walks away.

"Good night," we tell her back.

We clean up and head upstairs. I grab my pajamas and get ready for bed. Then, I go and find Harry in Ron's room with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Iris," he greets me.

"Hey," I acknowledge him tiredly.

"Tired there Iris?" Ron asks me.

"Yeah," I answer smiling at him. He always gets me to smile. All the Weasleys do in that matter. They're like family to Harry and me. We end up coming over here every summer. We've been doing it since the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts. We have Christmas with them too. They always invite us over for the holidays. It's tons of fun.

"You should probably get to bed," Harry tells me.

"I was. Good night," I say hugging.

"Good night," he says hugging me back.

I say "good night" and give hugs to Ron and Hermione, too, and head out.

"Hey, babe," Fred greets me in the hallway.

"Hey Fred," I say giving him a hug. "How's George doing?"

"Good! We got his head wrapped up. He's asleep now though."

"That sounds nice. I think I'm gonna go do that right now," I tell him.

He puts his hands on my face and kisses me. I kiss him back.

"Good night, Iris. I love you," he tells me.

"Good night, Fred. I love you too," I tell him and we go our separate ways. I go to Ginny's room.

I get in the room and find the little mattress I always sleep on out and ready for me to hop in. I lay down and pull the covers up. It's a really comfortable mattress.

"Good night, Iris," Ginny says coming in and hops into her bed.

"Good night Ginny."

She turns out the lights and I fall asleep instantly.

**There's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. This story idea just popped in my head. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks.**


	2. The Wedding

**Hello. This chapter will have action in it. The reason why Iris couldn't be in the battle in the sky was because she's under age and Harry's a little overprotective of her in case you were wondering. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 The Wedding

I wake up and find Ginny still asleep. No longer tired, I get up and get changed into baggy clothes. I'll have to change into a dress later, but not now. Then, I go downstairs.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley beams bustling around the little house.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. Can I help you with anything?" I ask her as she's going frantic to get ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"If you want, you can go clear the gnomes from the garden. They have come back. Do you know how to clear them?"

"Yes. Ron showed Harry and me the first time we came over," I answer her.

"Okay. Would you like to do it?"

"Sure," I say. It's kind of fun.

"Okay. I'll get you help when someone wakes up."

"Okay. Thanks," I say and go out to the garden.

I get out there and see one almost instantly. As I pick it up, it starts shrieking for me to let go. I ignore the shrieks and spin it over my head like a lasso and fling it over the hedge. You have to do that so the gnome gets dizzy and is not able to find its way back to the garden for a while.

I do that for another twenty minutes and Fred comes out.

"Hey babe," he greets me hugging me.

"Hey, Fred," I acknowledge him hugging him back.

"Mum told me to come out and help you."

"Okay. You can look in the bushes. I haven't done them yet."

"Sounds good," he says and heads off to a bush.

We do that for about a half hour and finish. Heading inside, an aroma of eggs and bacon greets us.

"Perfect timing you two. Did you get all of them?" Mrs. Weasley says as we get to the kitchen.

"Yes," we answer at the same time sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Iris," Harry says as he sits down next to me. Ron and Hermione came down with him.

"Good morning Harry," I tell him as he pulls me into a hug. His hugs make me happier no matter what mood I'm in. I don't know why, but I think it's because I know he's here and not fighting Voldemort or dead. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," he says smiling.

George, Bill, Fleur, and Ginny come down and join us.

"Good morning Iris," Ginny greets me.

"Good morning Ginny," I acknowledge her.

"Good morning all," Mr. Weasley greets everyone as he sits at the table.

"Good morning," we acknowledge him as Mrs. Weasley gets the food set out.

"Dig in everyone," she tells us sitting down.

We eat and enjoy the breakfast while talking. Sometimes we have group talks, and sometimes there are separate conversations going on. It's a lot of fun eating meals at the Weasleys' house. It's Harry and my favorite place to go outside of Hogwarts. We feel wanted here. They're family to us. Ginny's the sister I never had, along with Hermione. Ron and George are like brothers. I feel Bill's gonna be the same way. Fred's my boyfriend, but when we weren't dating, he was like a brother.

We finish eating and go change into our wedding clothes. Ginny and I go into her room and I find a sparkly dress in my suitcase. It's light purple with really short sleeves. Ginny admires it and I admire her black and silver dress. I go to the bathroom and put my dress on. I can't zip it, so I decide to go find someone to do it.

I go out and see Fred coming out of his and George's room in a nice tuxedo. He looks at me and smiles.

"You look dashing," I tell him.

"Thanks. You look beautiful," he says checking my dress out.

"Thanks. Can you zip this?" I ask him as I turn around and lift my hair up.

"Sure," he says coming up behind me and zipping it up.

"Thanks," I say turning around and letting my hair down.

"No problem," he says caressing my face.

"You really do look dashing," I tell him.

"You really do look beautiful," he tells me leaning closer and closer to me so our lips touch.

I kiss him back as I put my arms around his neck. We get out of the kiss and go downstairs. As I go into the main room, I about run into George.

"Why is there a toothbrush in your ear?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he laughs taking it out of his ear and staring at it. "Oh, I just caught your brother kissing your best friend."

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you expect?" I laugh at him.

"I was just letting you know," he smiles and goes upstairs.

I go into the little room and find Harry and Ginny talking.

"You look beautiful Iris," Ginny tells me.

"Thanks. You too," I tell her.

"Thanks."

We continue talking, along with Ron and Hermione until the Minister of Magic takes Harry, Ron, and Hermione to another room. Ginny and I continue talking until it's time to go out for the wedding.

"Alright you five, all of the guests are here so you can go out," Mrs. Weasley informs us coming inside.

We go out and go where we need to. Harry, Hermione, and I sat among the guests while the Weasleys go where they need to for the wedding since they're in it.

The wedding begins. Fleur is so beautiful in her dress and Bill looks very handsome despite the scratch on his face. They make their vows and before I know it, we're at the reception. There's a lot of dancing and fun.

I'm dancing with Harry and then a slow song comes on.

"May I have this dance?" Fred asks me coming up to us.

I look at Harry and he nods his approval. Fred sweeps me away and we dance to the song. It feels like a dream. I feel like I'm floating on air. I put my head on his chest. We dance and dance until Mrs. Weasley starts talking.

"It's time for the bride and groom dance."

We clear the floor. Music plays and Bill and Fleur starts to dance. It's really pretty. The dance isn't one muggles would do.

Just then, a blue light appears. It's a patronous.

"The Minister of Magic is dead. They're coming," the Kingsley's voice warns us and it disappears as Death Eaters swoop down and attack.

I rush to Harry.

"I have to leave and now!" he yells over the screaming as Ron and Hermione rushes over.

"I want to come with you," I tell him.

"No, you'll be safer here. Plus you're underage."

"Harry, you could be killed out there."

"Exactly why you aren't going," he says.

"I don't want you to get killed," I cry hugging him.

"I'll be safe. You'll see," he says hugging me back.

"You better," I say rubbing my eyes.

"See you."

"See you," I say and he disappears along with Ron and Hermione.

I stay there and battle the Death Eaters with everyone else, but firing spells with rage. The Death Eaters unwillingly give up and the guests leave after congratulating the couple and telling them sorry about how it got ruined.

I get thinking about Harry again. Tears are filling my eyes. All of a sudden, they just come out. I start bawling as my knees collapse and I meet the ground.

"Iris," Fred tries to soothe me as he holds me close against him.

I cry into him and I feel another hand on my back.

"Oh Iris dear," I hear Mrs. Weasley say.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley! What if something happens to him? What about Ron and Hermione? What-" I get cut short by Mrs. Weasley.

"Calm down. I'm sure they'll be okay. Your brother can defend himself very well and he'll keep Ron and Hermione safe," she tells me.

"Yeah, but what-" I start calmer, but Tonks cuts me off this time.

"Come inside with me. Mind if I take her?" she asks Fred and Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley answers.

She helps me up and we head in to the Burrow. I'm so thankful for her right now. By the way, she is my godmother. I'm glad she is. Remus is my godfather. I'm glad he is too. We get inside and sit down on a cushion.

"So Harry left?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I say wiping my eyes. "He's finishing business."

"I won't ask anymore questions," she says and her mouth turns into a duck bill. Her hair turns a hot pink color.

I laugh.

"There's the smile I want to see," she says turning her nose back to normal and her hair back to its normal purple. "Have fun and go on. He'll be back."

"Thanks Tonks. You make everything better," I tell her. She usually has a way to make people laugh and feel better.

"No problem," she laughs pulling me into a hug. I hug her back.

Bill and Fleur come in as we get out of the hug. They're acting like Death Eaters didn't ruin their wedding. I'm confused. How can't you be upset if your special day was ruined by attacking Death Eaters?

"You two look mighty happy that you're wedding just got bloody ruined by Death Eaters," I tell them. "I feel really bad about that by the way."

"Don't be. It was fun kicking some Death Eater ass," Bill says smiling.

"It was," Fleur agrees.

"Hey, we saw you crying. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just worried about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, especially Harry since he's my brother and he's in much danger."

"I'm sure you are. We're worried about them too, especially Ron since he's our brother. We realize Harry's in more danger though," Bill says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Congratulations!" I yell standing up and hugging both of them.

"Thanks," they say hugging me back.

"Hey," Ginny says coming in. "Feeling better Iris?"

"Yeah. Shoot! We didn't get to give Harry his cake!"

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims slapping herself on the head. "We worked hard on that too."

"We can still celebrate and have some either tonight or tomorrow," I suggest.

"True. I'm quite tired tonight."

"Me too. Let's have it tomorrow," I say.

"Sounds good. Let's go upstairs. Mum said you can have Ron's room tonight."

"Okay. Cool." We head up the stairs.

"Good night girls," Bill tells us.

"Good night," we say.

We get upstairs and go to Ginny's room. I grab my stuff and move it all to Ron's room with Ginny's help.

"Thanks," I say as we get everything in and I set Freedom and my Nimbus 2000 in a corner. Harry and I both got a Nimbus 2000. I'm a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"No problem. Good night," she says.

"Good night."

"Enjoy a room to yourself."

"Don't worry. I will," I say.

"Alright. See you in the morning," she says shutting the door.

"See ya," I say as she shuts it all the way.

I grab my pajamas and get changed. Then I do bathroom stuff and go back to the Quidditch themed room. Ron's obsessed with Quidditch. I turn off the light and lie down under the covers.

Thoughts of Harry come rushing through my head. I cry myself to sleep.

**There's another chapter. Please review. Tell me any ideas you have or what I need to do differently in future chapters, please. It would be a big help. Thanks.**


	3. The Return to Hogwarts

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy lately. Here's the next chapter for you!**

Chapter 3 The Return to Hogwarts

"Iris, time to wake up," I hear Ginny say.

I open my eyes, but unwillingly close them. I can barely sleep through the night without waking up and crying over my dreams about Harry's absence.

"Mum's got breakfast ready," she says and I hear her leave the room. She knows I had a really bad dream last night.

I still can't manage to sit up and open my eyes. Last night was the worse. In my dream, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a really dark forest. All of a sudden, they were completely surrounded by about ten Death Eaters. They shouted the Killing Curse, and then I woke up. I was only asleep for three hours. I couldn't fall asleep until six hours later.

Yes, I'm fully aware that Harry's been gone for a couple of months. It's just the fact that he's in so much danger, and I miss him. I don't want him to die either.

All of a sudden, someone picks me up and carries me downstairs. I can tell it's Fred by his smell.

"Iris, wake up. You've got to go to school today," he says in a calm voice.

"I know, but I'm so tired," I mumble to him.

"How long were you awake last night?"

"Six hours."

"Was it another bad dream?"

"The worse! It was more of a nightmare," I say opening my eyes finally.

"At least that woke you up. Can you walk now?" he asks jokingly as he gets to the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah," I say and he sets me on my two feet.

"Good morning, Iris," Mrs. Weasley greets me in a cheerful voice as she comes up to give me a hug as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," I respond yawning.

"Not enough sleep last night again?"

"Yeah. It was worse last night," I tell her almost ending up in tears thinking about the Death Eaters yelling the Killing Curse at them.

"Oh, my dear. I'm sure they're just fine. Your brother's a brave boy you know," she says rubbing my upper arm in comfort.

"Yeah, he is," I say smiling. "He's good with this stuff. Did you know he wants to be an Auror after school?"

"No I didn't," she says.

"I think he'll be a great Auror. He'll catch the most dark wizards," I say admiring my brother. "He wouldn't believe me, though. Harry's so stubborn."

"He is stubborn. Yes, he would make a remarkable Auror," she agrees with me.

"Harry's going to be an Auror?" George asks excitedly.

I nod my head energetically while smiling.

"Yes! He'll be the best! I smell a truly famous, great Auror!" he cheers.

"I know right?" Ginny says excitedly.

I sit down and enjoy breakfast as we praise Harry for his bravery and future greatness. He'll be a hero his whole life. I truly believe he'll conquer Voldemort.

"Be grateful you get to call Harry your brother, Iris. You are a lucky girl to have the privilege in calling him your brother," Bill tells me.

"Don't worry. I already am grateful. I have been for as long as I can remember," I tell him. "I feel special to call him my brother."

The rest of breakfast goes on. I go up to Ron's room and get changed into a shirt and jeans. Then, I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Are you nervous about going back to school?" Ginny asks me a little scared as we sit on the couch with our luggage, which we packed last night, in front of us.

"Yeah, I am. Death Eaters are taking over, and Harry's gone. This year's going to be interesting. I can feel it," I answer her question.

"Good. I'm glad I'm not the only one afraid of the Death Eaters."

"Hey, everyone's afraid of the Death Eaters. Well, except for the Slytherins, but they're Death Eaters and foul gits anyway." I tell her.

"You can say that again," she laughs.

"Are you two ready?" Mrs. Weasley asks us.

"Yes," we answer and we head off to King's Cross.

We get to the wall leading to the platform. Mrs. Weasley tells us "bye."

"Bye mum," Ginny tells her mum as they hug. She then goes through the wall.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," I tell her as she gives me a hug.

"Make sure you sleep. You look incredibly tired. Just remember Harry's going to be just fine."

"I know. I haven't been away from him since his first year at Hogwarts and he wasn't in danger then."

"I know dear. Just believe in him."

"Trust me. I do," I tell her and go through the wall and get on the platform.

I put my luggage in the luggage compartment of the train and hop aboard with Ginny. We get on and are greeted by Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, two seventh years who knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hullo you two. Sorry that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in danger," Seamus tells us sympathetically.

"Thanks for caring," I say.

"No problem. How are you two taking things?" Neville asks us.

"Horrible!" Ginny answers.

"We hit depression hard," I tell them.

"Let's go sit down," Ginny says sullenly. She's nervous about it too. She hasn't been sleeping very well either. I mean, why shouldn't she? Her brother _and _boyfriend could perish any second.

We go to a group of open seats in the back of one huge compartment. I mean, it's like a big room on the train. It's pretty cool. There's plenty of space.

"We're meeting Luna when we get there and getting a carriage together if you two want to join," Neville tells us.

"Sounds good," I tell them in a somewhat cheerful voice. I really do. I just can't show any emotion. Ginny's the same way.

"Wow, you two are down in the dumps. Is there anything we can do for you two?" Seamus asks us seriously for once.

I look over at Ginny. She shrugs. I shrug back.

"We honestly don't think so. It's nothing anyone can help us with except for trying to cheer us up, but Fred and George tried. They actually failed for once," I answer. "Everyone who tries ends up failing. They're lucky if they get a little chuckle."

"Honestly, everyone's worried. You two just have to have believe that they can do this and know that they will be okay. Just do your best. I'm sure it is harder on both of you because they are your brothers," Seamus says.

"We do, but the bad thoughts come back to us," Ginny tells them.

"We're sorry," Neville says to us.

"I'm going to sleep," I say curling up on the seat and closing my eyes.

"I am too," Ginny says.

I fall asleep almost instantly when I close my eyes.

_I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a forest. They're running for their lives from a big group of Death Eaters. My brother and his friends stop running. The Death Eaters run straight at them, but they don't know where they are. The weird thing is Harry, Ron, and Hermione are right in front of them._

"_Iris Potter," I hear Voldemort hiss my name._

"_What do you want?" I snarl._

"_Where's Harry and his friends?" he asks appearing in front of me._

_I shudder as he comes out of nowhere. My mouth won't open to answer because I'm so scared._

"_I d-don't kn-know. H-he d-didn't tell m-me," I stutter in fright._

"_Liar!" he hisses loudly in my face._

"_I'm not! I have no idea where he is!" I say with more force. "I don't even know what he's doing!"_

"_You silly girl! You don't lie to me!" he says raising his wand._

"_NO! PLEASE!"_

"Iris! Iris! Wake up! Please!" I hear Ginny yelling as she shakes me awake.

"No! No!" I yell squirming around. "Don't kill me!"

"IRIS!" she yells louder with concern in her voice.

I open my eyes and sit up rapidly breathing heavily. Looking around, I learn that I'm safe and no one's out to kill me. Everyone's staring at me though. I think the Gryffindors understand my pain.

"You Know Who invaded my dream," I whisper so only Ginny, Seamus, and Neville can hear.

"Has that ever happened?" Ginny asks.

"No," I say shaking my head. "He wanted me to tell him where Harry was. I honestly have no idea where he is, but he doesn't believe me."

"You should talk to McGonagall," Ginny suggest putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Not yet," I tell her shaking my head. "What if it was just a one night thing?"

"Trust me. You have to tell someone," she says seriously.

I sigh and decide who I should tell. Harry's number one on my list, but I have no clue where he is. I guess I can write to Tonks. I get in my little bag I have with me and pull out a piece of parchment, a writing quill and ink, and an envelope.

Tonks,

I have a problem. I'm so frightened! I don't know what's going on!

You-Know-Who invaded my dream on the train! He tried to use me

to get to Harry! I told him I have no clue where he is, but

he won't believe me! He called me a liar. Please help me.

Love,

Iris

I put it in the envelope and label it: Tonks.

"I'll send it off with Freedom when we arrive at school," I say setting the envelope on my knee. "I won't be safe like Harry promised will I?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so," Seamus tells me sympathetically.

I look over to see Ginny fast asleep. The poor girl has two important people in danger. I wonder how she's sleeping right now.

"We still have a long way to go don't we?" I ask the two seventh year boys.

"Yeah," they say.

I lean back and close my eyes, but sleep never comes.

"Iris, don't look behind you. We've got trouble," Neville tells me.

I open my eyes wide and sit as still as possible. I'm pretty sure I froze to place.

"He's not here," Neville says sternly standing up.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud wind of someone apparating. Neville sits back down.

"They're gone. It was a couple of Death Eaters."

I nod and close my eyes. This time, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Iris, you need to get ready. We're almost there," Seamus says getting me up.

I open my eyes and feel awake for once. Getting up, I grab my cloak and school clothes. I head to the bathroom to change.

When I get out, I sit down and feel relaxed. Wow, I haven't felt this good since before Harry left.

"You're awake too," Neville tells me. "Ginny's wide awake."

All of a sudden, the train comes to a halt telling us we're at school. Not that excited this year since Harry's not here. If it was my seventh year, I'd be excited. Plus, he told me over the summer that he's going to buy a house and we'll live there together instead of with the Dursleys after school.

We get off of the train and meet Luna Lovegood on the platform. She's holding an issue of The Quibbler, her father's magazine, in her hands.

"Hello Iris. Dad wanted me to show this to you," she says holding it out to me.

I look down to see Harry smiling up at me. The headlines say, "HARRY POTTER: THE HERO OF OUR WORLD." I feel tears fill my eyes and fall down my face hitting the picture of Harry under his eye.

"Wow, you must really miss him. Do you want it?" she asks in her typical dreamlike voice. She's so innocent.

"Sure," I say taking it from her and rolling it up so no one can see Harry's picture.

"We should go get a carriage," Seamus tells us and we go towards the carriages.

We climb aboard one when it's our turn. I unroll the magazine and gaze upon Harry's picture in silence. Ginny's looking over my shoulder. She has tears rolling down her eyes.

"Oh, Harry. I wish you allowed me to join you," I whisper to his picture.

"Iris, sorry to break it to ya, but the picture isn't gonna talk back," Seamus tells me seriously.

"Hey, it's worth a try," I say half-smiling. Honestly, I found Seamus' statement funny.

"Good job Seamus. You made her smile," Neville applauds him.

"I wasn't trying to, but I'm glad I made ya smile," he says.

"I think I'm a little over it because of your statement earlier. Everyone is worried about him, but he'll make it through. He's brave and can take care of himself and the others," I say. "I'm still scared for him though."

We continue talking until we get up to the castle. It feels different. I feel like no one's really safe. The atmosphere feels dull and kind of creepy. This year is going to be interesting. Was Harry right about me being safer here?

We walk into the Great Hall, which is kind of quiet. There's little chatter, but not much. I think everyone feels uneasy and nervous. I know I do. Everybody, except for the Slytherins, seems that way too.

"Does anyone have an awkward feeling?" Ginny asks us as we sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes," we answer.

Pretty soon, the first years walk in preparing to be sorted into their houses. As the sorting starts, I look up at the staff table. Snape's sitting in the headmaster's chair looking emotionless as ever. I look over at Hagrid to see him not looking like the cheerful guy he is. There are two new professors also, one on each side of Snape. They must be the Carrows. I look back at Snape to find him staring at me. He softens when I look his way.

I swear, Snape has a soft side for me. Who am I kidding? He hates my brother and anyone not in Slytherin. He must have a soft side for me though because when someone makes him mad, he looks at me and calms down. When he was the Potions master, I did good in his class and he acted proud.

I pay attention to the sorting when I hear the hat yell, "GRYFFINDOR!"

We cheer while a little girl with straight, brunette hair comes and sits next to me.

The rest of the sorting goes on. Then, Snape stands up for the announcements.

"Good evening. I would like to start out with introducing the new Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers, Alecto and Amycus Carrow," he says and we clap as the man and woman on Snape's sides stand. "Everyone will be taking these classes. As you have probable noticed, there will be no Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. It's strictly Dark Arts."

Everyone, except the Slytherins, moans.

"This is insane," I complain.

"Silence!" Snape says and everyone gets quiet. "Now that I have everyone's attention, there will be strict detentions with the Carrows if anyone dares to stand up for Harry Potter in any way."

I look over at Neville when I see him clenching his fists together. He's going to get in so much trouble this year if he doesn't control himself.

"Neville, calm down," I whisper and he unwillingly does.

"There will also be no wands allowed," Snape announces. "I believe your new Dark Arts teacher, Professor Amycus Carrow, has an announcement to make."

"Thank you, headmaster. Everyone will be encouraged to torture each other. I am absolutely thrilled to be your Dark Arts teacher. That's all. I'll explain more in class," he says and sits down.

"That was stupid," I whisper.

"Let the feast begin," Snape says as the food appears on the tables.

We start eating the chicken legs. There's more talking now that the food's out though.

"Are you Iris Potter?" the little brunette girl who sat next to me after she was sorted asks me.

"Yes I am. What's your name?" I ask her.

"Analiese Frey," she answers. "I'm thrilled to meet you! My mum's a huge Harry Potter supporter. She told me that you're probably in more danger than he is."

"Your mum's probably right," I reply thinking it over.

There are three Death Eaters here at school. I'll probably be getting these detentions for being Harry Potter's sister. Live bait is probably what I'll become to lure Harry back.

"She saw you on the platform and told me how she felt really bad for you. My mum pointed you out and how messed up you looked," she tells me.

"I was and still am. I have no idea what Harry's doing or where he is."

"I'm sorry. Mum wanted me to tell you that she's sorry too."

"Thanks," I say. "I'll be fine though. I'm my brother's sister and my mum's daughter. That's what people tell me anyway," I tell her.

She laughs and the rest of dinner goes on until it's time to go up to the common room.

As we go up, Ginny and I walk together talking about whatever and actually having a good time. It feels like we're living again. We get through the Fat Lady, who's not as crazy this year. I don't think that's a good sign.

As we walk through, I think about how Harry thought of school as home. He didn't get to come home today. I'm home, but it doesn't feel like this. Honestly, I'd rather be at the Dursleys than here. It's kind of scary here. Hogwarts doesn't have that welcoming feel to it anymore.

I get interrupted from my thoughts when I walk through a ghost. That's so nasty! I start shaking my whole body to get the feeling off.

Ginny laughs at me along with a couple other people. I stick my tongue out at them. They ignore me and keep walking.

We sit on a couch in front of the fireplace. All of a sudden, a flash comes from the back of the other couch. That can only mean one person.

"Hullo Iris and Ginny," our fellow classmate Collin Creevy greets us.

"Hullo Collin," we say.

"Do you know when Harry will get back, Iris?" he asks me.

I shake my head sullenly. "I don't even know where he is or what he's doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says.

"It's okay, but thanks," I tell him. "I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed. Good night Collin."

"I'm coming with you," Ginny says yawning. "Night, Collin."

"Night, girls," he says as we head up to our dormitory.

We get in there and I go to my four poster bed. Freedom and my luggage are already there. I take the letter out of my pocket and send Freedom off to give the note to Tonks. I, then, grab my pajamas and toiletries and get ready for bed.

"Iris, do you really believe Harry will be okay?" Ginny asks sitting on her bed as I lie down in mine.

"I think so. I never lose trust in him. Sometimes, I get worried that he's going to get killed though. I miss him dearly too. That's why it doesn't seem like I believe he's going to come back alive."

"Do you think he'll keep Ron and Hermione safe?" she asks as she lies down.

"Yes I do," I say from my heart. "He'll do anything to keep his friends safe."

"Okay. I thought so. Good night, Iris," she tells me.

"Good night, Ginny," I tell her. I fall asleep thinking about Harry.

**There you go. Sorry again for taking so long. Does anyone know who announces Potter Watch? Thanks. I'll hopefully update soon! I saw the midnight showing of Part 2 last night! Did anyone else?**


	4. A Frustrating First Day

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the really long wait! Here's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4 A Frustrating First Day

"_Iris Potter. We meet again," the hissing voice of Voldemort comes from the trees._

_I'm stranded in the woods. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just left me and ran off. Actually, I'm just there like a ghost. They couldn't see me._

"_Not really. This is just a dream," I tell him bravely. "This is just my imagination."_

"_Oh is it now? Sometimes, dreams are more real than they seem," the trees hiss._

_I don't understand. How is Voldemort getting in my dreams? This is bloody insane._

"_I don't believe that. That's silly nonsense," I tell him laughing and hiding my nervousness._

"_We'll meet again Ms. Potter," he says._

"Iris, time to get up!" Ginny tells me.

I wake up soaked with sweat. Why am I sweating? I shouldn't be that frightened. It was just a dream. There is no way he can get in my dreams. We don't have a connection.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asks worriedly.

"Yes, I feel spectacular," I answer not knowing if I am okay.

"Okay," she says not sounding so sure. I don't think she agrees with me.

I get changed and ready for the day. Then, Ginny and I meet Seamus and Neville in the common room and head to breakfast.

"What do you mean I have double Dark Arts today?" I ask heatedly as we get our schedules in the middle of breakfast.

"It's okay. I do too. We have it with Slytherin too," Ginny tells me.

"Thanks for mentioning that part," I say sarcastically and push my plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore. Muggle Studies after that?"

"I don't have that until the third class of the day," Ginny says mournfully. She gives me a sympathetic look.

"They're torturing me. It's all because of who I am too," I complain lying my head on the table. "This is shit."

We sit in silence the rest of breakfast. It's so disturbing. As everyone gets up, my heart starts beating fast as I get up.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asks me as she stands up.

"I guess," I answer standing up.

We get to classroom and sit next to each other. I look up at the board which reads:

SIT IN SILENCE UNTIL CLASS BEGINS.

We just sit there in silence until class starts.

"Good morning class," Carrow greets us coming in from his office.

"Good morning, Professor Carrow," we all say in unison.

"Very good. That's how we will greet each other before every class or else there will be punishment. Now that we have that cleared, let's get on with the lesson."

So far, I hate this guy even more than I did last night. He's a foul git who needs to die. He starts writing on the board: UNFORGIVABLE CURSES.

A huge lump forms in my throat. Are you joking with me? He's on my bad side for sure!

"Alright, can anyone tell me about these powerful spells? Ah yes, Ms. Turner," he says pointing to Amelia Turner, a sweet Gryffindor girl with brunette hair. Luckily she's pure blood.

"They're unforgivable because they can severely hurt or kill the victim. The one who does the curse gets sent to Azkaban immediately," she answers.

"Very good. In that case, you don't want to get caught doing them. Who can name one? Ah, Mr. Flint," he calls out Ares Flint, an arrogant Slytherin boy with black hair.

"The Imperious Curse," he answers confidently.

"Very good!" he cheers exuberantly. What a jerk.

He goes to his desk, grabs a cockroach, and enlarges it. I hate bugs, especially cockroaches and all the creepy ones. He points his wand at the thing.

"Imperio!" he says casting the spell.

He starts controlling it. He sends it everywhere. Carrow even had it bite Alex Fletcher, a Muggleborn, on the arm. Do cockroaches even bite? This is ridiculous! He finally brings it back in his hand.

"How about another one?" he asks still excited about the whole thing. "Mr. Lane, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. The Cruciatus Curse," answers Eric Lane, a Gryffindor boy with black hair, answers.

"Ah, your mum must get many of those cases at St. Mungo's doesn't she?" he asks him placing the roach in front of him.

"Yes, sir," he says looking like he wants to stand up for those people but backs down.

"Crucio!" Carrow shouts pointing his wand at the bug.

It goes crazy. The cockroach just wiggles uncontrollably and violently. I can't imagine what it feels like to be the victim of this horrible curse.

Carrow finally stops torturing it. The cockroach seems a little weak as it walks back into Carrow's hand. I can see why too. He comes to my desk and lays the roach in front of me.

"Can you tell me the last curse, Ms. Potter?" he asks slyly.

"Th-the K-killing Curse," I stammer nervously unable to get the words out.

"Very good. Avada Kedavra!" he yells and kills the roach.

I shudder at the thought. A vision from past dreams come to me. A woman in front of a crib falls down dead at the hands of a hooded figure. This woman looks like an older version of me. I believe she was my mum, Lily Potter.

"Only one has survived this curse. I'm surprised his sister answered also," he says smirking down at me.

I glare at him. At times like this, I wish looks could kill because he would have fallen down dead at my stare.

"Detention Ms. Potter!" he yells so the whole class can hear.

The Slytherins laugh at me. Carrow lets them. He doesn't even care, which isn't a surprise.

"Poor Iris Potter. What are you going to do when you see your brother dead?" a Slytherin boy taunts me.

Ginny puts her arm around me as the tears start coming.

"Aww, the poor baby," a Slytherin girl says making fun of me in a baby voice.

"Weasley won't have a boyfriend either!" Ares Flint taunts Ginny.

"Does anyone want to see what people look like when they're victims of the Unforgivable Curses?" Carrow asks.

"Yeah!" all the Slytherins cheer.

"Crucio!" Carrow shouts at me.

I start wiggling like the cockroach. That's all I do. It kind of hurts. I can't concentrate on anything else. I feel like this is taking a long time. I finally stop, but I'm on the floor and feel weak. A shadow comes upon me.

"Detention's from three to five," he hisses in my ear and laughs evilly.

I slowly get up and run out of the classroom. Professor McGonagall will know what to do. I run for her office as fast as I can. I get there and burst through the door.

"Ms. Potter, what's the meaning of this?" she asks a little concerned.

"N-need h-help," I say hoarsely and weak. I feel so weak and dizzy. Running wasn't a good idea. I collapse on the floor and start crying.

"Ms. Potter!" McGonagall yells and rushes to my side. "Calm down and please tell me what this is about."

I rub the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I was in D-dark A-arts a-and C-carrow taught about the U-unforgivable C-curses a-and h-he asked m-me about the l-last one which was the K-killing C-curse. He smirked at m-me and I g-got a detention for glaring at him. Then the S-slytherins started to t-taunt m-me. Then, C-carrow p-put the C-cruciatus Curse o-on m-me for a d-demonstration. I g-got m-mad a-and r-ran out," I stutter weakly and start coughing like crazy until everything goes black.

I wake up to find myself in the hospital wing. Looking around, I realize that I'm the only one in a bed. All the others are vacant.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Ms. Potter. You've been out for five hours," Madame Pomfrey informs me.

"It felt longer," I tell her softly looking at my hands.

"What's troubling you, my dear?" she asks me sitting at the end of my bed.

"I just really miss Harry. I should just go home with Remus and Tonks. I'm probably more safe there than here," I say quietly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Your brother wouldn't want that now, would he?" she asks me.

"No. He wouldn't. I want to make him happy, but I'm miserable. I guess I'm just going to have to be strong for him."

"That's a girl. Are you feeling okay?" she asks me standing up.

"Yeah, but I feel a bit weak," I answer softly.

"I thought so. Take this. It will restore your energy," she says pouring some kind of liquid into a cup and handing it to me.

I drink it and give the cup back to her. That stuff is bloody disgusting. Hopefully it works.

"Just sit back and relax. You should be back to normal sometime tomorrow," she tells me and leaves me alone.

"Iris!" Ginny exclaims running through the doors.

"Walk please, Ms. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey commands her.

"Sorry," she says standing in front of my bed.

"What's up Ginny?" I ask a little weakly.

"First of all, you have to serve detention after school tomorrow."

"What if I don't want to?" I spit angrily.

"I don't know. What would Harry do?"

"He'd talk back, but still go," I answer. "I guess I'm going."

We just sit there in silence. Harry just can't get out of our minds. He's in more danger than I am. Why am I worrying about my safety? This is nothing compared to the danger Harry's in. Ron and Hermione are even in more danger than Ginny and I are in. Ginny's in less danger than I am though. I'm kind of jealous, but I'd rather it be me than her.

"Where's Neville and Seamus?" I ask to break the unbearable silence.

"Hanging out with their seventh year friends. Hey, we were thinking we should start Dumbledore's Army back up on Saturday," she tells me. "Are you in?"

"Hell yeah," I say smiling.

"Glad you're in. We're getting the original group back together. Well, at least the ones who are still here at Hogwarts."

"That's a brilliant idea."

"Tell Neville that. He doesn't want to deal with the Carrows."

"I will. Honestly, that doesn't surprise me that it was his idea to reunite the DA," I tell her.

"You look worn out," she tells me.

"I am."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I say and drift off to sleep. The first day of school was very frustrating. This must mean I'm in for a rough year. Harry, please come back soon! I beg you!

**There's the chapter! Sorry again for the long wait! Please review!**


	5. The Worst Nightmare

**Hello everyone! Another chapter is here! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5 The Worst Nightmare

Ginny and I are walking to the Room of Requirements for the first DA meeting in two years. It'll be good doing this again. It'll just be different without Harry here leading and teaching us. Nothing's the same though. Change seems to be our best friend now.

"Hey girls. It's great to see you here, especially you Iris," Neville tells us when we get to the entrance of the Room of Requirements. "We're just going to practice the skills Harry taught us. There's a new dummy."

"Thanks Neville," we say and walk in.

We see many of the original members like Luna, Seamus, Dean, Nigel, and many others. It's good to be back with Dumbledore's Army. Even though he's dead, we're still his soldiers. It makes me feel special.

"Alright everyone, we're just going to practice what Harry taught us for today. Ginny, Iris, and I will look up more spells in between meetings. We will meet once a month," Neville announces to the large group. He got some guts over the summer.

We work on what Harry taught us like the Patronus, _Expelliarmus_, and many others. Everyone seems to be doing really well. I'm so proud of them. We can definitely help Harry win this battle.

VOLDEMORT POV

I sit at the head of the table at Malfoy Manor once again looking amongst my followers. I need to find out what Harry Potter is doing on this "mission" he's on. He must not destroy me. I must destroy him.

"My Lord, how do you plan to get the girl to tell you the truth? You invade her dreams and she denies that she knows what's going on," Lucius Malfoy tells me.

"So right you are, Lucius. There must be something better."

"What about torturing the girl," Goyle suggests.

"I like it. What if I force her to tell me? Yeah, perform the Imperious Curse," I say liking the idea.

"How will you get her to you?" Bellatrix asks me. "I could get the girl."

"No, Bellatrix. I will make her dream feel as real as possible, and she will literally walk right in my trap," I speak my thoughts aloud.

Everyone laughs in agreement.

IRIS POV

The rest of the day goes on. The DA meeting went surprisingly well without Harry. It still wasn't the same though. I feel that we got lost without his guiding hand. He would've known what to teach us.

We're at dinner and I see Snape looking my way. He looks away when I spot him. Well, that was bloody weird. I've been very suspicious of him throughout my years here. I mean, he's always there when Harry and I are in danger. He's nicer to me than he is to Harry, too. There has to be meaning behind it all.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Ginny asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I lie and take a bite of corn.

"Whatever," she laughs shaking her head and letting the situation go.

Just then, the mail comes. Freedom comes down to the table with a letter tied to her talon. I untie it and open it.

Iris, we got your message and are on it. You did

the right thing for telling us. Fred found out.

He's worried sick about you. That boy loves you

so much that he cried. I know you love him just as

much. Keep in touch.

Love,

Remus and Tonks

I fold the letter back up and smile. I laugh realizing I got Fred worried. Oh well, I'd be worrying about him if he was in my situation. We love each other so much.

"Is this from Tonks?" Ginny asks me taking the letter.

"Yes," I answer as she reads.

"Nice job! You got my brother worried. I've never heard of him getting worried. I praise you for that," she says laughing. I laugh with her. "Hey, you're getting help."

"Yeah, like a lot of help," I say taking the letter back.

Soon, dinner ends and we head back up to the common room. When we get there, I finish my last bit of homework and study for the Herbology test tomorrow. Before I know it, it's bedtime. I'm pretty sure I just studied my brains out because I'm exhausted!

When I get to our dormitory, all of the girls are in bed. Ginny's sleeping too. I lie down and sleep instantly takes over.

"_Come on Iris!" Harry calls to me laughing. We're in a forest and it's light outside._

"_I'm coming!" I yell laughing too._

_We start running through the forest. I'm so happy because I haven't seen Harry for a long time. It feels so real. _

"_I missed you so much," he says as we stop running and hugs me._

"_I missed you too," I say as I hug him back._

_All of a sudden, it goes dark. I spot a Death Eater and he takes Harry away from me._

"_IRIS!" he yells as I feel someone yank me away._

"_HARRY! HELP!"_

"_Iris Potter!" Voldemort's recognizable voice says. "Tell me where the boy is."_

"_Never!"_

I wake up kicking and screaming. Someone has a hold of me and I freak out.

"Let go of me! I'm not going with you!" I yell with my eyes closed.

"Ms. Potter, wake up!" I hear someone yell making me face them.

That makes me realize that I'm standing. I open my eyes and look down at the ground. I'm breathing very heavily. I look up to find Snape looking down at me with a worried look. Without thinking, I hold on to him for dear life.

"H-Harry was there a-and he got t-taken a-away by the D-death Eaters. Y-you Know Who t-tried to get me to t-tell him where h-he is a-again. Then someone tried to grab me," I cry into him.

"It was just a nightmare."

"He has invaded my dreams before," I confess calmly looking straight at him.

"Have you talked to Professor McGonagall?" he asks me.

"No, I thought it would go away," I answer looking straight at him.

"When something serious like this happens, you have to let her or someone know," he tells me.

"I told Tonks, but you don't care because they are on the case. We will defeat You-Know-Who," I snarl.

"Let's go tell McGonagall," he tells me and leads me to her office.

We get there and he knocks. Professor McGonagall answers. She obviously had been sleeping. Once she looks at me, the sleepiness leaves her.

"What's wrong?" she asks letting us in.

"I was wondering the halls and found Ms. Potter sleepwalking, screaming, and flinging herself. Care to explain?" Snape asks me.

"It all felt real. Harry and I were running around the forest. Then, a Death Eater took him away, and one tried to take me away. All of a sudden, You-Know-Who once again invades my dream and asks me where Harry is," I confess.

"What do you mean again?" she asks very concerned.

"He's been doing it every night since I've been at school," I once again confess.

"Why haven't you told me?" she asks.

"I thought it would go away, but I was wrong. I told Tonks though, and they're on it."

"I can't believe I'm asking you this. What should we do, Severus?" she asks cautiously.

"Occlumency," he answers simply.

"Who will teach her?" she asks.

"I will. I taught Harry, so I should teach her too."

"Don't hurt her," she scolds him. "I can't believe that I'm trusting you."

"I figured."

"Iris, you can go back to your dormitory. Severus, you stay here," she tells us.

I obey her orders and go back to bed. It was hard to go back to sleep after that nightmare.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
